Sickest April Fools Ever
by mayleila961
Summary: Edward gets an idea for April Fools, and he wants to play it on Bella. Will it work the way he wants it or will it blow up in his face? Part 1 of 2.


**Hello! Its been awhile since I put my story Marine Wife Life up and now I have new one! **

**Just a little warning, Edward doesn't seem like to sweet, overprotective vampire in this story but he still cares for Bella immensely. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. **

Edward's POV

Tomorrow is April 1st, Emmett's favorite day of the year. I really don't do anything for it but get tricked by Emmett but since I found Bella, she's very gullible and believes everything. This year is going to be the sickest April Fools ever.

"Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle!" I called from the living room, I had an idea for the sickest trick in vampire history, in our family.

"This better not be an early trick! Here, Emmett, you go first!"

I started to laugh it really wasn't a trick but I wanted to see all of them so wary. They all came down the stairs looking every direction, then came and sat in front of me.

"What is it Edward?" Esme looked worried.

"Nothing to worry about, but I do have an idea for the sickest April Fools trick in vampire history for Bella Swan." They all smiled except Carlisle and Esme.

"What's the trick, Edward?" I started to laugh cause it was so good. Everyone was waiting to hear it so I took a deep breathe and started explaining.

"We tell Bella we have enemy's coming to fight so we force her in La Push and we get mannequins and lay them in the backyard and burn them, wait until she comes back and when I think she's had enough I'll reassure her it was a joke, and we have to get Jacob in on it so he can tell her when to come back."

They were all grinning except Carlisle.

"Come on Carlisle, it will be the most fun we have in centuries."

He looked up and I read his mind. '_I guess so...but you have to clean up and reassure her._' I grinned.

"Yes! He said yes!" We all went our separate ways to get ready for tomorrow.

Alice got the mannequins, Rose got the clothes, and Emmett helped me persuade Bella to go to La Push, she went...well she was forced really. Then we went home to get ready, everyone was so caught up in my idea of a prank nobody had time to do one themselves.

Bella's POV

I was cleaning my room when I heard a knock at the door, I thought it was Seth cause he was supposed to come by and pick up Charlie's fishing pole. I raced down the stairs and opened the door only to find Edward and Emmett.

"Edward!" I hugged him and he kissed my head then pushed me away and started to looked upset. "What's wrong?" Emmett also started to get upset. "Emmett?"

They both looked up and looked at me, then Edward spoke up. "We have some enemy's coming to fight us and I need you to go to La Push, today."

I was shocked. "No, I'm coming too." I knew it was dangerous but I didn't want to leave him.

"No Bella, your going to La Push this time." Before i could protest Emmett grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and Edward closed the door of the house.

We got to La Push in no time and Edward gave me to Jacob and drove away not even saying good bye. Jacob took me to the beach and we hung out for a couple hours but I was worried for the Cullen's the whole time. I ended up falling asleep in the living room that evening. That morning Jake and I were in the kitchen when he spoke up bringing me out of thought.

"The fights over, you can go home now. If you'd like."

I hugged him and thanked him before racing to the Cullen's.

I drove up their long driveway and I started smelling smoke, I started to panic. What if that were the Cullen's and I never got to say goodbye?

I ran in the house and nobody was there, instead I saw the backyard and saw two piles of bodies burning. I screamed and ran back there, seeing the most horrific thing I ever saw...Edward's shirt burning. I fell to the ground crying when I heard somebody walking up. I didn't even want to look up, I didn't care if they wanted to kill me, my life was over.

I was picked up and hugged and heard someone whisper in my ear. "Bella love, it was a joke...I'm so sorry."

I looked up and saw Edward, I knew I was dreaming and stepped away from him then looked at the piles. I heard people yell, "April Fools!"

I looked up and saw all the Cullen's standing all in one piece then back at Edward who had a forced smile on his face. I didn't know what to think, I was speechless when Edward pulled me to him and picked me up carrying me to the house. I saw a upset Carlisle look at Edward, "Never do that again."

Edward nodded and pulled me closer then carried me to the living room to the couch and held me until I was sure I could breathe right.

"How could you?" I asked Edward, I was so upset that he would joke like that, he knows how that kinda stuff doesn't go well with me.

"It was supposed to be a April Fools joke." I looked up and he looked apologetic, I hugged him but I knew I would get him back.

"It's okay then, at least your okay." I smiled an evil smile against his chest.

**Who hates Edward? I don't know when I'll be able to write it but I will be writing Bella's revenge in 'Joking Around'. Hopefully you'll check it out when I get it up. **

**Remember to review! I love to read what you have to say! **


End file.
